Ilvermorny
by GinBara AkaTora
Summary: SAO characters attend Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They go to Hogwarts for the TriWizard Tournament instead of Durmstang Institute.
1. Four Champions

Chapter 1 - Four Champions

Kazuto woke up bright and early. Today was the day. The first day of school. He had arrived yesterday. Six years ago he had been sorted into Wampus. Wampus is the house of warriors and the representation of the body.

Kazuto went down to the dining hall for breakfast. He sat down next to his girlfriend, Asuna.

Suddenly, the principal stood up to make an announcement. "Good morning students. October hold the start of the TriWizard Tournament. Before then, every weekend we will hold a tournament to see who will go. If you want to be in the tournament, please sign up by lights out tonight on the noticeboard in your common rooms."

After signing up and easily winning, Kazuto was ready to go to England with his friends that also made the cut.

Four Chapions

The ones that made the cut traveled to London the no-maj way. After that, they took the Hogwarts Express to Hogsmeade where they then boarded carriages moved by Thestrals.

They were the first to arrive at Hogwarts.

They gasped along with the Hogwarts students when the Beauxbatons students arrived and their flying carriage. They followed the shivering French into the castle.

After the feast, the Ilvermorny students all put their names into the Goblet of Fire.

Four Champions

The next day, the Ilvermorny students gathered to watch the competition.

They managed to single out the most likely champion from both schools.

From Beauxbatons, was the shockingly beautiful Fleur Delacour. Kazuto was absolutely positive that she's at least part Veela. Fortunately, having Asuna as a girlfriend helped dilute the urges to stare at the older girl.

From Hogwarts, was a tall guy named Cedric Diggery. He was handsome according to the fact that almost all of the girls were swooning over him.

Of course, Kazuto was the most likely to become the champion from Ilvermorny.

That night, the champions were selected. The Ilvermorny students managed to get their predictions correct. All would have been well if not for one little thing. There was a fourth champion.

The fourth champion was a boy. He was short, younger than the other champions. His eyes were wide open in shock. He, along with the rest of the hall's occupants, were stunned at the unexpected turn that the night had taken.

Slowly, he rose from his seat and made his way to the room off of the Great Hall.

As soon as he was through the door, the hall burst into noisy chatter.


	2. Weighing of the Wands

Chapter 2 - Weighing of the Wands

The 13th of November came quickly, and with it, the Weighing of the Wands Ceremony.

Kazuto was led to the Weighing of the Wands room by an interesting looking third year named Luna.

He waited there for the other champions to arrive.

Soon the only champion missing was the extra one. As soon as he arrived, the reporter that had been ignoring the present champions, practically skipped across the room to interview him.

Kazuto narrowed his eyes at the blatant display of favoritism. Before the unpleasant looking woman could whisk away his fellow champion, Kazuto noisily cleared his throat to gain her attention. As she turned to him, Kazuto glimpsed the look of relief plastered across the younger boy's face.

Once he had her attention, he began to talk, "Excuse me, but why were you taking a champion from the room when we all are needed to be present?" He inquired politely.

The reporter gained a haughty look on her face and ignored his question. "And who might you be?"

Kazuto's eyes narrowed further. He drew himself to his full height before mentally preparing himself to tear her down. "I'm the Ilvermorny champion and I, no, we the champions, demand to be respected equally. Right now, you are respecting none of us, so I guess we're being equally respected. That includes the fact that if you want an interview, you have to interview us all.

"You asked me who I am... I am a world class dualist of my age group and have been since I was 14. I have many connections within my government. If you mess with me, I have enough political clout to have war declared on your tiny country. Also, we of Ilvermorny have diplomatic immunity in your country for the duration of our stay. I have the agreement of your country to call out anyone, including you, out for an honor duel to the death if my, my country's, my classmates, or my school'a honor is in question, directly or perceived. Fortunately for you, I don't care about the press, so you're off the hook for now, but make no mistake, if you slight me again, there will be consequences."

She paled slightly at the possible consequences of her actions and nodded meekly. The unexpected champion shot him a thankful glance.

Suddenly, all of the missing people that were supposed to be there walked through the door.

"Let us begin, if you are all ready." Dumbledore spoke to the room at large.

"Ladies first," Ollivander announced. Next, it was Kazuto's turn.

"Do you want my main wand, or both?"Kazuto questioned. Whispers broke out amount the other occupants of the room.

"You have two wands?" Dumbledore questioned the youth in front of him.

"Yes, one for each hand," Kazuto replied respectfully. Then an edge appeared in his tone, "is there a problem with that?"

"Oh no, my boy," Albus replied causing Kazuto's eyes to narrow once again, "it just seems to put the other champions in an unfair disadvantage with you having an extra wand."

"I have no problems with them getting another wand, but if your saying that I can't use my own wands, then we are going to have a problem."

"Kazuto has had both wands for years," his principle broke into the conversation.

"Well, there is no rule against having multiple wands." Crouch Senior cut in.

Silently, Kazuto handed over his wands one at a time so that he always had at least one with him at all times.

"Ah, ebony and dragon heartstring, 15 inches. A fine wand. Red oak and Phoenix feather, 15 inches. Both wands in fine working condition." Ollivander stated.

Soon the Weighing of the Wands Ceremony was over and the reporter left after pictures and short interviews were taken. Kazuto turned to his fellow champions and bowed. "I would like to formally apologize to you for speaking in your name earlier without your permission.

"She was pretty annoying, so no harm done for putting her in her place." Cedric, the true Hogwarts champion said with the others nodding in agreement. With a slight smile in acknowledgement, Kazuto left to spend time with his girlfriend.


	3. Hogsmeade

Chapter 3 - Hogsmeade

With the 21st of November, came something all of the visiting students were excited for. The first Hogsmeade weekend. Kazuto was especially excited to experience the village with Asuna.

The couple rose early so they had the entire day to explore the village.

They got to the small village by riding the Thestral drawn carriages, again. First they explored the village to get an idea of what was around them. After they had thoroughly explored the village, Asuna dragged Kazuto to the clothing store to checkout the British fashion.

They spent the whole morning in Gladrags Wizardwear. Luckily for Kazuto, Asuna didn't want to buy anything. He had promised to buy her whatever she wanted from any one store. Clothes were much more expensive than say candy.

They were beginning to feel hungry. They then went back out into the village to find a place to have lunch. After asking around they ended up in a place called Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. As soon as they walked in, Kazuto regretted the decision to eat there. The entire shop was pink and frilly. It was horrible, but he powered through the experience for Asuna's sake.

Next they spent a few minutes in the book shop, Tomes and Scrolls. Then they headed to Zonko's Joke Shop. They spent the majority of the afternoon browsing through the selection of the joke shop. After finally dragging themselves from the shop, they headed to the candy shop, Honeydukes. They spent almost an hour there trying to figure out what to buy. Kazuto ended up buying a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans for himself and a few Chocolate Frogs for Asuna.

Before heading back to the castle, they stopped by the Shrieking Shack. They went right up to the house but didn't see what the big deal was about the shack. It didn't seem haughnted so they headed back without going inside.

All in all they had a very peaceful date.


	4. The First Task

Chapter 4 - The First Task

The day before the first task, the 23rd of November, Kazuto was approached by a girl with bushy hair. He vaguely recalled her hanging out around the youngest champion.

"Can I help you?" Kazuto questioned politely. He was slightly confused as to what the younger girl wanted.

She glanced around nervously before standing on her tiptoes and whispered a single word in his ear before running off. Kazuto's eyes widened in understanding a few moments later. He ran quickly to the rooms that he and his friends were staying in.

"Hey guys! I know what the first task is! I need your help to research as much as possible about dragons!" As soon as they herd his declaration, they, as a group, rushed to the Hogwarts Library.

The First Task

Kazuto woke early to mentally prepare himself for the task. He made sure to eat a full breakfast, so he was prepared. He managed to keep his food down, despite the fact that his nerves were eating up his insides. How was he supposed to face a full grown dragon? He didn't even know what he was supposed to do with the dragon. Luckily for him, his fellow students, especially Asuna, had helped him build up preperations for any kinds of different fights and dragons he may face.

The First Task

As soon as he picked his dragon he exhaled a sigh of relief. There were plans that had been made in preperation for a Chinese Fireball. He was third, that gave him time to figure out which plan he was using.

The First Task

Drawing both wands, Kazuto stepped into the area, scanning the layout with his gaze. First he cast a spell to make himself invisible. Second, he cast with one hand to make the nest seemingly disappear. With his other hand, he cast an illusion of the nest appearing in the farthest area from both the nest and the entrance. The second and third spells were cast so close together that the nest appeared to have been teleported from one location to another.

The dragon stared blankly at the illusion nest for a moment. Glancing down and not seeing her nest, she quickly moved over to the fake nest. Kazuto carefully made his way to the real nest, grabbed the invisible golden egg, and made his way back to the entrance of the arena. He then canceled the spells regarding the nest. He didn't cancel the spells on his person and the egg until he was safely out of the arena.

For his efforts, he only received 40 points because he wasn't showy enough to get a full 50 points.


	5. The Yule Ball and the Golden Egg

Chapter 5 - The Yule Ball and the Golden Egg.

Kazuto was confused about what to do with the egg. Every time he opened it, it screeched at him. He showed it to his classmates, but they just yelled at him to close the stupid egg.

* * *

On December tenth, it was announced that there would be a Yule Ball. Kazuto was told that he had to have a date to the ball, so he could open the event with a dance with the other champions. He smiled when he found out. That very day, Kazuto approached his girlfriend, Asuna, and asked her if she would be willing to go to the ball with him. She said yes of course.

* * *

The day of the ball came quickly. Kazuto dressed in black dress robes while Asuna dressed in red and white dress robes. Kazuto thought that his girlfriend looked stunning.

They followed the other champions into the Great Hall and to the main table. After eating they, along with the other champions, opened the ball with a waltz. Even after the waltz was over, the duo continued to dance the night away. They had a fabulous time dancing, taking, and laughing.

* * *

Hours later, while they were returning to their accommodations, they overheard one of the Hogwarts champions telling the other Hogwarts champion to take a bath with the egg. The couple exchanged a glance before hurrying to their rooms. They changed into their swimsuits then filled the bath with water. Ducking under the water with the egg, they opened it. The voice that came out was beautiful, but the message was terrifying. The merpeople were going to take something of his and if he didn't retrieve it in an hour, he wouldn't get it back. He didn't even know what would be taken, the most important thing to him was Asuna, but they wouldn't take a living being, would they?


	6. The Second Task

Chapter 6 - The Second Task

The second task approached quickly. Kazuto had no idea what they might take from him. The couple had prepared him to the best of their ability.

The night before the second task, Asuna was called away for a little bit. That little bit turned into all night. Kazuto was so worried about her that he barley slept. It seems that they were, in fact, taking hostages.

As soon as the signal was given for the first task to start, he cast the bubble head charm on himself with one wand, a point me geared towards Asuna with the other, and jumped into the Black Lake. All three actions were performed near simultaneously.

He swam for twenty minutes until he got to the merpeople village. He saw that the youngest champion was there already and that the hostages were tied to some sort of merpeople statue. They were in some sort of enchanted sleep. He cast a cutting spell on Asuna's bindings. As soon as she was free, he grabbed her, clutching her tightly, and swam back the way that he came.

He got back to the shore with a quarter hour to spare. Once the rest arrived, all outside of the time limit except for Fluer who had arrived before him without her hostage, and Harry with both Fluer's hostage and his own. As he was the only one who arrived back within the time limit with his hostage, he was awarded with the full fifty points. This led to him being placed firmly in first place.


	7. The Third Task

Chapter 7 - The Third Task

The months leading up to the third task passed slowly. Kazuto was just glad that Asuna was fine. The weeks following the second task were filled with him hovering around his girlfriend like a conserned mother hen.

* * *

May 27th, one of the judges, Ludo Bagman, explained the final task to all of the champions. It was basically a maze with obstacles inside of it. The obstacles would be magical creatures and enchantments. The first one to get to the center of the maze and pick up the cup would be the winner of the tournament.

* * *

June 24th, the third task dawned. Kazuto was confident in his ability to get through anything that the maze offered. He had studied with his friend Keiko about magical creatures, as she was their resident expert, and with Asuna about enchantments over the last month that he knew what the last task would be.

Once the first signal was given, Kazuto, as the one in first place, went into the maze first. He ran with both wands at the ready. Suddenly, Kazuto felt the presence of another inside of his mind. He came to a stop. He immediately placed his occlumency shields up at full power. He started to feel a sense of untraceable happiness seeping into his consciousness. While nice, it was unnatural. He did his best to shut it out. It took all of his concentration to fight it off. By the time that he came back to his senses, he found that the task was over. Someone had gotten the cup. The only problem was that both of the Hogwarts champions were not accounted for. Some time later, they portkeyed back. One dead, the other horribly wounded and claiming that Voldemort was back.

* * *

It was a somber end of the tournament. All of the delegates returned to their home countries. All of the Ilvermorny students filed reports of what happened at the final task in hopes of action being taken. The government, however, ruled that it was not their problem to get involved in, so they did nothing to help the British.


End file.
